


Langoth

by HaruIchigo



Category: Dark Tower - Stephen King
Genre: Angst and Romance, M/M, Mystic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 09:51:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruIchigo/pseuds/HaruIchigo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Что случилось бы, не сумей Джейк вернуться?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Langoth

«Роланд позволил мне умереть. Вот правда.  
Я люблю его до сих пор.  
Это правда.  
[…]  
Я хотел бы вернуться, и это правда.  
Мне придется вернуться, и это правда.  
Если я не вернусь, я сойду с ума. Это правда.  
Но я не сумею вернуться домой, пока я не найду, камень, розу и дверь. Это правда.»

«Как я понимаю правду»  
Сочинение Джейка Чемберса

 

Впервые Эдди Дин увидел Чокнутого Парня на автовокзале в Рино. Он тоже ждал автобус, укрывшись от моросящего дождя под жестяным навесом, прогнувшимся в середине так, будто туда упал снаряд.  
Чокнутый Парень не выглядел чокнутым, пока молчал – Эдди даже показалось, что он где-то видел его раньше, потому что тот был настоящим красавчиком, как какая-нибудь кино или рок-звезда. Правда, для рок-звезды волосы у парня были коротковаты, а для знаменитого актёра он был непрезентабельно одет – какие-то затёртые джинсы, кроссовки и застиранная синяя рубашка. Сумка на плече и перекинутая через руку куртка тоже явно видали виды – Эдди был уверен, что карманы у него такие же пустые, как и взгляд.   
Взгляд, впрочем, был не совсем уж пустой. Просто Чокнутый Парень выглядел так, будто ему было всё равно, что творится вокруг. Когда Эдди попросил у него зажигалку, он не сразу услышал – сперва вздрогнул, – но тут же полез в карман джинсов и достал дешёвенькую пластиковую подделку под Зиппо.  
Эдди кивком поблагодарил и с удовольствием раскурил припрятанный в кармане косяк.  
В последнее время жизнь Эдди Дина была неплоха, если не сказать хороша. Пару дней назад он передал товар клиенту в Рино и теперь двигался в Вегас, чтобы встретить Рождество с братом, просаживая общие денежки в каком-нибудь казино.   
Здесь, в Неваде, праздником даже не пахло – если не смотреть на украшения и венки остролиста, можно было совсем потеряться во временах года. Украшения тут, правда, были везде, наверное, чтобы люди помнили, что сейчас зима – даже в витрине круглосуточного магазинчика светились криво выложенные гирляндой цифры «1985».  
От тёплого дыма и знакомого вкуса Эдди стало уютно. Ему захотелось поболтать.  
\- Я смотрю, много выиграл? - спросил он у Чокнутого-Парня.  
Тот улыбнулся. Улыбка вышла мимолётной и беззащитной, кривоватой, будто он к ней не привык.  
\- Я нашёл фишку и поставил её на красное, - просто сказал он. - Было увлекательно.   
\- Дай угадаю, ты заграбастал миллион, но одна неправильная ставка сгубила всё дело, да?  
\- Нет. Выиграло чёрное. Я просто опять ошибся, со мной такое постоянно бывает. Наверное, правило «новичкам везёт» со мной не работает. Как и многие правила.-  
Он говорил странно, словно оправдывался, напряжённо продумывая каждое предложение. Будто заставлял себя говорить.  
Эдди подумал, что это даже смешно. Хотя сейчас ему всё было смешно.  
\- Теперь решил двинуть в Вегас, попытать счастья?  
\- В Вегас? - Парень удивился, потом посмотрел на расписание автобусов и удовлетворённо кивнул. - А… Да, наверное. Вегас ведь в пустыне? Это хорошо…   
Старый, грязно-белый «Краун» с выцветшей бурой полосой по борту, подъехал, скрипя и чуть ли не разваливаясь на ходу. Чокнутый Парень протянул кондуктору билет и сел на драное кожаное сидение у окна. Подумав, Эдди плюхнулся рядом. Это выглядело странно, потому что в пустом, тёмном салоне не было никого кроме них – только на заднем сидении храпел какой-то пьянчуга; видимо, удачливые люди не ездили в Рино и Вегас на автобусе.  
Парню было всё равно, с кем и как ехать. Он просто смотрел в окно своими голубыми глазами, но, кажется, ничего не видел.  
Если бы Эдди не знал в деталях, как выглядят наркоши, он подумал бы, что рядом обдолбаный хиппи.  
\- Ты откуда? - спросил он. - Местный?  
\- Нет, - сказал Чокнутый Парень. - Я из Нью-Йорка. Я путешествую автостопом, и у меня с собой нет ни денег, ни ценных вещей.   
\- Эй! - Эдди такое недоверие не понравилось, но травка делала его медлительным и миролюбивым. - Если б я собирался тебя ограбить, я не стал бы с тобой знакомиться. Кстати, я Эдди.  
Он протянул руку и Чокнутый Парень, замешкавшись, пожал её.  
\- Джейк.  
\- Как ты сюда добрался без денег аж из Нью-Йорка, Джейк? Водилам же надо платить за автостоп.  
Голубые глаза парня от света фонаря за окном казались выпуклыми, прозрачными и холодными, как кубики льда.  
\- По-разному, - ответил он. Его лицо, на секунду, сделалось тонким, нервным и болезненным, будто у святого на картине.  
Тогда-то Эдди и догадался, что Чокнутый Парень Джейк действительно Чокнутый.  
Ему стало не по себе.   
\- Мы с тобой земляки, - преувеличенно весело сказал он. - Может, это удача нас свела, а? Как насчёт состричь вместе баблишка в Вегасе?  
На самом деле, ему не хотелось иметь с Чокнутым ничего общего. И тот, кажется, это понял.  
\- Спасибо. Но мне нужно в пустыню.  
Дверь автобуса с лязгом захлопнулась, и назвавшийся Джейком парень подскочил на месте, испуганный и побледневший.  
Эдди снова затянулся.   
\- Тише ты, это просто дверь закрылась.  
\- Да… - он снова улыбнулся своей кривоватой улыбочкой. - Ещё одна дверь закрылась. Так бывает. Я не люблю, когда они так делают.  
\- Оу, - на это Эдди не знал, что ответить. - Тяжёлая у тебя жизнь, наверное, если бесит такая мелочь.  
\- Тяжёлая? - Джейк задумался, чуть сдвинув пшеничные брови, будто такая мысль ни разу не приходила ему в голову. - Нет. Может быть. Я не обращал внимания. Мои родители всё обеспечили. Они обо всём позаботились.  
Эдди отечески похлопал его по плечу. Ему вдруг показалось, что он понял всё об этом парнишке.  
\- Ага! Ты какой-нибудь принц из Европы, откинувшийся из клиники для наркош, которую оплатили твои богатенькие предки! Хочешь косячок за выздоровление? -  
Джейк снова изобразил улыбку. На этот раз она получилась ещё хуже.  
\- Это была психиатрическая клиника. Мне там давали много лекарств, поэтому наркотиков я не хочу. Извини. Можешь оставить себе.  
Он так и сказал – «наркотиков». Не «дунуть», не «упороться», не «обдолбаться». «Наркотиков», чёрт его дери!  
Так Чокнутый Парень стал для Эдди Чокнутым официально.  
«Поздравляю, Эдди Дин», ― сказал Эдди сам себе. &\- «Может, этот ангелочек маньяк, и ты приедешь в Вегас уже холодненьким. И поделом тебе – нечего заводить знакомства в дороге».  
\- За что тебя упекли? - «Любопытство сгубило кошку», - так говорила мамаша. С другой стороны, у кошек ведь девять жизней. - Говоришь с воображаемыми друзьями? Инопланетян ждёшь? Любишь бегать голышом под дождём?  
\- Я дрочил на Клинта Иствуда, - просто ответил Чокнутый Парень, глядя в окно. Его бледные щёки слегка порозовели.   
Эдди едва не выронил косяк изо рта. Он честно, честно пытался не ржать, но смех его так и душил.   
\- Чёрт возьми! Я впервые вижу парня, который так любит вестерны! - прохрипел он, едва ли не сгибаясь пополам. Кажется, косяк попался со смешинкой.  
Чокнутый парень промолчал. Когда Эдди разогнулся, чтобы посмотреть на него, тот спал, прислонившись лбом к холодному стеклу.

***  
\- Кто такой Роланд, Джонни?  
Доктор Доннер сидит в кресле напротив и участливо смотрит на него сквозь очки. Как учитель. Как экзаменатор.  
Джейк отвечает:  
\- Я встретил его в другом мире. В пустыне.   
Он долго рассказывает о Роланде, рассказывает всё, что помнит. Получается путано, стыдливо и нежно. Получается грустно, болезненно и страшно.  
Это неправильный ответ. Доктор Доннер исчезает. Его место занимает другой – Джейк забыл его имя, да это и не важно.  
\- Кто такой Роланд, Джон?   
\- Стрелок. Один мой знакомый. Это не важно.  
Ещё один неправильный ответ. Другой доктор. Целая вереница врачей прошла, пока он не научился отвечать правильно.  
\- Кто такой Роланд, мистер Чемберс?  
\- Какой-то ковбой. Я придумал его в детстве или он мне приснился – не помню. Одно время я думал, что он правда существует. - Улыбка снисхождения к маленькому глупому выдумщику Джейку. - Сейчас это в прошлом, конечно. Я давно это перерос, и теперь здоров.   
Совсем здоров.  
Во сне, жёсткое, неудобное автобусное сиденье напоминало ему о кинотеатре. Старый, старый кинотеатр, в котором крутили спагетти-вестерны.  
В нём была такая же уютная темнота.  
Такая же, как в автобусе.  
Такая же, как в голове Джейка из прошлого, сидящего в тёмном зале под лучом прожектора.  
Жёсткий пустынный ветер нёс по экрану облака порохового дыма. Клинт Иствуд в потёртом серапе выступал из них медленно и неотвратимо, как призрак, щурил холодные голубые глаза…  
Джейк знал, что будет дальше. Он ждал этого весь фильм, как разрешения, вцепившись онемевшими пальцами в подлокотники. В джинсах было тесно и горячо с самого начала, но нужно было терпеть. Эта была борьба с самим собой, борьба, которую он постоянно проигрывал.  
Выстрел. Ещё один, и ещё, и ещё…  
Он никогда не помнил, в какой именно момент совал руку в штаны и начинал дрочить, но надолго его никогда не хватало. Все силы уходили на то чтобы не ёрзать слишком сильно, не трясти весь ряд шатких стульев, сцепленных между собой.   
Жёсткий рот убийцы, безжалостные глаза Стрелка…  
На сеансе почти никого не бывало, но стонать нельзя было. «Нельзя, нельзя, нельзя», - бесконечно шептал он себе, быстро двигая рукой и немного умирая с каждым выдохом, а когда терпеть было совсем уж невмоготу, впивался зубами в согнутый палец, откинувшись на спинку, поскуливая, как шавка, ненавидя себя...  
Пока Джейка, в один прекрасный день, не выкинула их этого кинотеатра охрана, он тщательно бинтовал искусанные до крови костяшки пальцев на левой руке, и говорил всем, что его покусала кошка.  
Ровные полумесяцы следов, оставшихся от его собственных зубов, смотрелись бы слишком странно. Впрочем, родителей таким было не удивить – они уже привыкли к тому, что однажды их сын сошёл с ума.  
Они никогда не говорили об этом вот так прямо.   
«Джейк немного нездоров. У него расшатаны нервы», - вот, как они это называли.  
Они не знали про кинотеатр. Билетёрша не вызвала полицию, никто ничего не узнал...  
И вот, он зачем-то рассказал об этом чужому, весёлому, пахнущему травкой Эдди.  
Это, наверное, была смешная история, и лучше уж смешная история, чем правда.  
На самом деле…  
На самом деле, его отправили поправить здоровье, после того, как он стал выходить на шоссе.

Он останавливался у самой кромки, у самого берега блестящей чёрной полосы, и, затаив дыхание, делал осторожный шаг вперёд, будто опасаясь, что погрузится в асфальт по колено.  
Он даже выработал особую походку для этого – не слишком быструю и не слишком медленную, чтобы водитель заметил его, но не успел дать по тормозам и не проехал мимо.  
Чтобы наверняка.  
С замиранием сердца, зажмурившись, Джейк ждал удара. Всё просто – самый простой путь: удар, крики, темнота… и палящее солнце пустыни.   
А уж там, в пустыне, он что-нибудь придумает.

У него ни разу не вышло. Был удар, крики, темнота… и больничная койка.  
Когда он, наконец, открыл глаза, отец был рядом. Джейк смотрел на него сквозь ресницы и думал о том, как тот сдал за это время. Вездесущая седина, новые морщины… всё из-за него, Джонни, единственного сына, в котором, вдруг, что-то сломалось.  
Давно сломалось.   
С того самого дня, как рухнул старый дом, в котором жили приведения, а спасатели достали из-под обломков какого-то мальчика, который уже не был Джонни, и вряд ли был Джейком.  
С того дня, как Дверь рассыпалась в прах.  
Семья Чамберсов вообще много пережила с того дня. Освобождение Джейка от занятий («мальчик устал и перенапрягся, ему нужен отдых, разговор со специалистом…»), ремонт в его комнате, после того, как Грета вошла как-то к нему и увидела такое, от чего поднос с гренками выпал у неё из рук…  
Все обои и мебель были залиты чёрной, вонючей краской из баллончика, и кривоватые дорожки этой краски складывались в слова.  
«Я не смог».  
Янесмогянесмогянесмогянесмогянесмогянесмогянесмогянесмогянесмогянесмогянесмогянесмогянесмог…  
Джейк сидел на полу, что-то старательно записывая в школьную тетрадку и иногда убирая волосы со лба почерневшей рукой. Рядом с ним валялись пустые баллончики из-под краски.  
В тетради было последнее сочинение Джейка. Скорее даже письмо.  
«Дорогой Роланд», ― начиналось оно ровным, каллиграфическим почерком, но дальше буквы сминались, путались, задыхались, ползли, агонизируя, к краю листа, оставляя за собой чернильные следы.  
Всё те же слова.  
Янесмогянесмогянесмогянесмогянесмогянесмогянесмогянесмогянесмогянесмогянесмогянесмогянесмог…  
«Кто такой Роланд, Джонни?» - заботливо спрашивал доктор Питерс и другие доктора после него.   
Кто такой Роланд?

Джейк уже не был уверен. К тому времени, как машина сбила его на шоссе, он давно принимал лекарства и больше не был уверен даже в том, что ел на завтрак. Знал только, что если перестанет хотеть обратно в ту пустыню, то сойдёт с ума по-настоящему.  
До Клинта Иствуда это было или после?  
Когда отец увидел, что Джейк очнулся, он спросил, сначала тихо, почти печально:  
\- Почему?  
Джейк молчал.  
\- Почему ты это делаешь?!  
Молчание.  
\- Почему ты не можешь быть нормальным?! Мы с матерью потратили на тебя столько сил, столько денег! Отдали тебя в лучшую школу! Показали лучшим врачам! А ты?!   
«А я умер», - хотел сказать ему Джейк. - «Я умер, и не понимаю, почему всё ещё жив. Зачем я жив?»  
Что я такое?  
Что… такое?

\- Что такое? Уже приехали? - сказал кто-то над ухом, и Джейк, вынырнув из полудрёмы, вспомнил, что в Рино к нему подсел какой-то весёлый парень по имени Эдди.  
Парень болтал и в дороге, и пока они ждали пересадки в заплёванном, холодном зале ожидания в Солт-Лейк Сити. Джейк иногда вставлял пару слов, иногда отвечал на вопросы – чаще всего отвечал на вопросы, – но никак не мог ухватить нить. Не мог понять, чего от него хотят, к чему его это приведёт. Он слишком мало общался с обычными людьми, и успел забыть как это и для чего это нужно.  
Все разговоры с врачами были для него одним большим интервью, где он только и делал, что искал и придумывал ответы на уже известные, в принципе, вопросы.  
Он сам не заметил, как его захватил «синдром случайного попутчика». Эдди был для него никем, но от него почему-то не хотелось ничего скрывать. Джейку хотелось рассказать как можно больше, и каждый ответ он подбирал тщательно, будто подгоняя детали паззла.  
Иногда даже слишком тщательно.  
Эдди такая заторможенность, кажется, веселила, – а может, он просто успел дунуть или ширнуться в станционном туалете, – Джейку было всё равно. В отличие от врачей, Эдди был каким-то… непрофессионально добрым. Не пытался помочь, и всё шутил про любовь к вестернам. В какой-то момент Джейк поймал себя на том, что смеётся над этими шутками.  
Не то чтобы ему правда было смешно – он забыл, что это такое, – но какая-то неизвестная сила заставляла его смеяться.  
\- Я знал настоящего ковбоя, -; сказал он Эдди, внутренне замирая.  
\- Ого! Они ещё остались?  
\- Да, - в открытое окно автобуса дохнуло горячим ветром пустыни. - Он был единственный. Я… я скучал по нему.  
Скучал. Скучал так, что это становилось невыносимым. Он знал, чувствовал, что где-то там, в другом мире, Роланд тоже разделён, разорван надвое и так же сходит с ума. Тот странный поворот во времени связывал их, и маленький Джейк Чемберс изо всех сил цеплялся за эту тонкую ниточку…  
…пока она не оборвалась, и он не полетел в пропасть.  
Дно этой пропасти было выстлано изумрудным газоном, посреди которого стоял белый трёхэтажный особняк. Запах аммиака и смерти в его стенах маскировали ионизаторы воздуха, а все беды отступали перед весёлыми разноцветными горошинами, которые нужно было запивать минеральной водой.  
Это был другой мир: там не было места для жизни и любви, поэтому Джейк постепенно забыл, что это такое – любовь.  
Когда-то давно она как шрапнель застряла в его теле, двигалась всё ближе и ближе к сердцу, пока он рос, и засела, наконец, так крепко, что он перестал понимать, кто он сам и кто такой Роланд.  
Она превратилась в болезнь, и заботливые врачи неделями и месяцами пытались вылечить её, и лечили, лечили, пока она не превратилась в… стыд?  
\- Не обижайся, - сказал Эдди, - но ты, всё-таки, больной гомик.  
\- Такой диагноз в карте не напишут, поэтому официально у меня шизоидное расстройство личности. Красивее звучит, чем твоё «наркоман», - ответил Джейк, и они оба рассмеялись.  
«Я себя ненавижу»,- думал Джейк, улыбаясь так, что скулы сводило. - «Господи, как же я себя ненавижу».

Автобус пылил по раскалённому шоссе всё дальше и дальше, пустыня вокруг дрожала от жары. Весь мир дрожал, будто слетали какие-то винты, удерживавшие его на месте, будто вот-вот начнут падать в песок картонные стены съёмочного павильона, на которых нарисовано небо с редкими облаками, а за ними – темнота, скрежет каких-то механизмов, и слабый звук, от которого ноют зубы, вибрирует всё тело…  
\- …как-то по-гавайски звучит.  
\- Что? - Джейк отвернулся от окна. Эдди сидел, задрав повыше тощие колени, и листал газету, которую прихватил на самокрутки.  
\- «Лоллапалуза». Тут написано, что во время Второй Мировой американские солдаты им вычисляли японских шпионов, потому что у япошек нету «л». Какое-то оно гавайское, да?  
\- Ага. - Старый автобус тоже задребезжал. Было жарко. Разве может быть жарко зимой…  
\- Эдди, ты веришь в конец света?  
\- Что прилетит огромный метеорит или типа того?  
\- Нет. - Джейк опустил голову, рассматривая свои руки – тощие, слабые, со слоящимися ногтями. Руки человека, который много лет не занимался ничем тяжелее поклейки коробочек. Даже не дрочил на ковбоев. - Как будто… есть разные события… вещи….  
Он раздражённо вздохнул, досадуя, что не может выразить мысль, сонно ворочавшуюся в голове.  
Это было первое чувство раздражения за… сколько?  
\- Что если есть события, которые должны происходить, и если они не произойдут, мир исчезнет? Развалится. И кто-нибудь… Бог, наверное… он следит чтобы они происходили, но вот он стал старый, или отвлёкся, или умер… и что-то не произошло, и конец всё ближе, ближе…  
Роза, алая роза на пустом участке. Прекраснее всего на свете, самая-самая, милая, милая роза…  
«Хватит», - строго сказал себе Джейк. - «Её нет, я же знаю. И Роланда нет. Я просто пошёл в дом с привидениями, меня оглушило упавшей балкой… Если бы Роза была, я смог бы попасть к ней снова, мне никто не помешал бы».  
\- Как-то сложновато, - глубокомысленно заключил Эдди после некоторых раздумий. - Таким много денег не выманишь.  
«Гавайский» звук нарастал и Джейк, с ужасом, понял, что исходит он из его головы, засев там, как ржавый гвоздь.  
Мир разрушался. Что-то не произошло, но должно было произойти там, посреди пустыни.  
Брешь в строго определённой цепи событий всё разрасталась, как чёрная дыра, требовала заполнить её чем-то…  
\- Моя остановка. - Руки сами подхватили потрёпанную сумку и куртку.   
\- Но тут же нет…эй, Джейк! Эй! А, ладно. Увидимся, парень!  
\- Конечно.  
За пару лишних баксов шофёр был не против сделать остановку там, где её никогда не было.  
Мало ли какие дела могут быть у парня в безлюдной пустыне.  
У Джейка не было в пустыне никаких дел. Он шёл туда умирать, как уходит больное животное, и всё-таки, когда автобус медленно тронулся мимо, он не выдержал.  
\- Эдди! - собственный голос звучал слишком тихо, слишком хрипло, так он отвык кричать. - Эдди! Там, в Нью-Йорке… Роза…  
Старый дизельный мотор взревел, набирая обороты. Эдди привстал, потянувшись к окну, чтобы лучше услышать, но слова Джейка потерялись в пыли. Осталось только странное, ни к чему не привязанное: «…стройплощадке…»  
Через пару километров Эдди уже и думать о нём забыл.  
А в Вегасе забыл и про Чокнутого Парня.

***  
Это была не та пустыня.  
Песок был не тот, небо было не то, но Джейк продолжал идти всё дальше и дальше, упираясь лбом в горизонт, потому что другого выбора у него не было.  
Пот лил с него градом, и он не понимал, то ли вокруг слишком жарко, то ли он просто успел заболеть в дороге.  
Это была пустыня. Там должно было быть жарко, он это помнил.  
Вокруг становилось всё темнее – кажется, приближалась ночь. А может, темнело у него в глазах, потому что последний раз он ел… где? Когда?  
Да, они с Эдди ели что-то вроде картошки фри. Давно…  
Какой это был день? Какой теперь был день?  
Джейк больше не чувствовал горечи, страха и отчаяния. Он был свободен, как может быть свободен человек, когда на много миль вокруг него нет никого, и даже сам он почти не существует.  
Мир вокруг дёргался, как изображение в испорченном телевизоре, и трещал по швам с отвратительным, «гавайским» звуком.  
В полдень он подобрал чью-то челюсть. Кажется, челюсть была собачья, но она напомнила ему ту, другую.   
Напомнила о том, как он впервые почувствовал то безумие, с которым жил теперь каждый день.  
Роланд говорил, что это был Оракул.  
Роланд… Он тогда просто взял того, маленького Джейка, на руки, крепко обнял и унёс от этой жажды, от этой дрожи, от удовольствия, страха и ненависти… унёс к уютно потрескивавшему костру.  
От его плеча пахло дымом и дублёной оленьей кожей, руки у него были тощие, жилистые, жёсткие, и обнимал он судорожно, словно боясь потерять доверенного ему мальчика. От этого было немного больно, но то была боль от любви.  
Не такой любви, как предлагал жадный до человеческой плоти призрак.  
Камни и кактусы стали попадаться чаще, и словно водили хороводы, окружая Джейка, надвигаясь на него, пока он не споткнулся и не упал посреди такого круга, прижимая к груди собачью челюсть.  
Он так устал, что не мог даже открыть глаз, и просто слушал. Слушал ветер, шорох ящериц в песке. Слушал мерные тяжёлые шаги…  
Кто-то невидимый склонился над ним, изучая. Кто-то давно не видевший людей, любопытный и голодный.  
Кто-то выжидающий.  
Джейка начинало трясти. Этот взгляд давил, как камень, вжимая в землю. Душил, но удушье было таким сладким…  
\- Я знаю, кто ты… - во рту так пересохло, что слова дались с трудом.  
«Давай, прикоснись ко мне… о, пожалуйста…»  
Молчание. Но молчанием Джейка было не обмануть. Дрожащими руками он стащил куртку, расстегнул рубашку, штаны, но так и не открыл глаз, боясь, что наваждение рассеется.  
\- Давай… ты будешь со мной говорить. У меня вопросы… много…  
Холодная рука стиснула его горло, вдавливая кадык. Такая жёсткая и сильная – сожмись хватка сильнее, и Джейку Чемберсу настал бы конец.  
Даже сквозь закрытые веки он чувствовал, как внимательно разглядывают его чьи-то глаза. Голубые, безжалостные.  
\- Ты… ты, бедняга… - Джейк почувствовал, что улыбается. - Ты настолько голодный, что тебе уже всё равно… я тебя понимаю. Я такой же, как ты…  
Песок хрустнул под сапогом, забился в складки на линялых джинсах, осел редкими крупицами на тяжёлых кожаных кобурах...  
«Пистолеты с сандаловыми рукоятями», ― нетерпеливо подсказал Джейк, и тут же захрипел, когда призрачные пальцы сжались.  
\- Я должен попасть туда… но у меня нет ключа и двери. Скажи мне… скажи мне, где…- Его резко дёрнуло, протащило по песку, мелкие камушки врезались в спину, царапая. Застиранные джинсы разъехались, разодрались в лоскуты, будто вспоротые чьими-то когтями.  
Нет, у него не было когтей. Короткие, обломанные ногти, мозолистые пальцы, которые двигались так неуловимо быстро, выхватывая пистолет...  
\- Ключ… и дверь… - Джейк не смог закончить. Он взвыл от боли, ввинчивавшейся в него, попытался вывернуться, но поздно – нечто обрело плоть, тяжёлую, горячую, придавило его к земле.  
«Он убьёт меня», - вдруг, понял Джейк, плача и задыхаясь. - «Разорвёт меня изнутри».  
От этой мысли ему, вдруг, стало спокойно. Он стиснул зубы так, что пара старых пломб раскрошилась, и обнял призрака, огладил ладонями напряжённую спину, уткнулся лбом в плечо, пахнущее дымом и порохом.  
\- Пожалуйста… - прошептал он, обхватывая ногами узкие бёдра и заметил, мельком, что задел кобуры. Они всё ещё были там. Смешно, но они были там. Человек снял бы их в первую очередь.  
Оракул рванулся было, но Джейк удержал его, запустил пальцы в густые чёрные волосы.  
\- Скажи мне… просто скажи мне, где искать…  
\- Дальше. ― До боли знакомый голос духа был твёрд, но то была обманчивая твёрдость, позаимствованная, чужая… такая родная. - Иди на закат.  
Он не смог бы добавить больше, даже если б хотел, Джейк почувствовал это, и отпустил его так, как выпускают зверя из клетки.  
Джейк Чемберс, разделившийся когда-то на двоих, разделился снова. Один молотил и скрёб землю, крича и рыдая то ли от боли, то ли от удовольствия, а другой смотрел на него со стороны и сдержанно, но жадно наслаждался знакомым теплом, знакомыми прикосновениями, слушал тихое, частое дыхание над ухом и пытался запомнить всё.  
\- Я люблю тебя, - шептал он, когда, наконец, сорвал голос. - Я так устал здесь… я так хочу к тебе вернуться…  
Чем крепче он обнимал, тем быстрее таял, истончался призрак.  
\- Забери меня отсюда. Забери меня, пожалуйста!  
Наверное, он просил слишком сильно. Наверное, ударил рукой собачью челюсть, от того та раскололась о камни.  
Наверное, Оракул впервые испугался – испугался раствориться в чужом безумии, – и, в конце концов, Джейк остался один в кругу камней.  
Снова один.  
Медленно выползающее солнце высушивало кровь, пот и сперму, слепило сквозь веки. Повинуясь ему, он, наконец, открыл глаза.  
Какое-то время Джейк Чемберс, снова ставший одним человеком, просто лежал, бездумно зачерпывая песок, пересыпая его из пригоршни обратно на землю, пока искусанные и стёртые пальцы не наткнулись на прохладный металл.  
Джейк осторожно поднял руку, которая весила, казалось, целую тонну, и его сердце вдруг затихло. Весь мир затих, рассматривая блестящий на солнце ключ. Самый обычный ключ от самого обычного китайского замка, какие ставят на двери те, кто верит, что с ними никогда ничего не случится. Желобок на плоской бородке, сплющенная головка, выбитая по кругу надпись «LANGOTH» – ничего особенного, но Джейк знал, что это тот самый ключ. Его форма, его вид только казались другими, но дверь, которую он открывал, ждала своего часа где-то рядом. Ждала давно, так давно, что мир вокруг неё начал рваться по швам.  
Этого было достаточно, чтобы Джейк перевернулся, наконец, на живот, и пополз, оставляя за собой глубокие, длинные борозды в красноватой пыли.  
Его не волновали ни боль, ни усталость.  
«Если я умру», - думал он, скаля зубы в улыбке, предназначавшейся неизвестно кому. - «Я умру там. На той стороне».

Когда закат окрасил пустыню в нежные, розоватые тона, он смог, наконец, встать и идти. Не потому что раны стали болеть меньше – просто вдалеке, наконец, показался маленький тёмный прямоугольник.  
Прямоугольник рос и рос в надвигающихся сумерках, пока не превратился в маленький магазинчик, какие, обычно, строят при заправках. Круглосуточный, освещённый мертвенным неоновым светом магазинчик, в котором можно купить дешёвую выпивку.  
Маленький, удобный магазинчик посреди пустыни.  
Никакого неона и выпивки там больше не было, – он был заброшен уже давно. Сквозь выбитые окна намело песку, от витрины остался лишь каркас, на полу виднелись следы костров и обгоревшая половина транспаранта: «…тствуем участников мотокросса».  
Стоило Джейку перешагнуть через порог, как надписи, выписанные яркими струями краски на стенах, обступили его.  
ВАЛИ ПОКА ЦЕЛ  
ДЖОННИ – ПИДАРАС  
СДОХНИ СДОХНИ СДОХНИ  
СЬЮ + ЭДДИ = ЛЮБОВЬ  
ХОРОШИЙ ПЛОХОЙ ЗЛОЙ  
ОЙ  
НЕНАВИЖУ ТЕБЯ НЕНАВИЖУ ТЕБЯ НЕНАВИЖУ ТЕБЯ НЕНАВИЖУ СЕБЯ НЕНАВИЖУ  
ПРИМИ СВОИ ТАБЛЕТКИ ДЕТКА  
Он поёжился от холода и опустил голову, стараясь смотреть только под ноги. На осколки битого стекла. На песок. На высохшее дерьмо. На пятна золы. На плакат…  
Это был старый плакат «За пригоршню долларов», разорванный, выцветший и измятый. Джейк осторожно поднял его за уголки, стараясь заглянуть в лицо Стрелку в зелёном серапе, но Стрелок косился куда-то в сторону, будто не желая встречаться с ним взглядом. На жёваной бумаге его лицо выглядело несчастным, обветренным и изборождённым глубокими морщинами. Он был беспомощен, этот нарисованный стрелок. Нарисованный пистолет не помог ему от вандалов, едва не пустивших его на растопку.  
Джейк поднял голову, ища взглядом место, где он мог висеть, и увидел её – неприметную дверь в подсобку. На двери было намалёвано ярко-красное закатное солнце и чёрный силуэт ковбоя, неспешно правящего лошадь ему навстречу.  
“ТОЛЬКО ВПЕРЁД” – звала размашистая надпись под ним, но Джейк неподвижно стоял на коленях среди мусора и битых бутылок, прижимая к груди пыльный, пожелтевший плакат.  
Я не могу пойти, - тихо сказал он кому-то, кто ждал его. Розе? Башне? Ка? Роланду?  
Почему нельзя было всё вернуть?  
Нет.  
Почему нельзя было остаться таким же? Маленьким мальчиком, который почти ничего не знал о всяких грязных взрослых вещах.  
Тем маленьким мальчиком, которого любил Роланд, и который любил Роланда больше всего на свете.  
\- Я не могу. Я не такой. Я больше не такой. Ты не понимаешь.  
Он встал, подошёл к двери и, дрожа, коснулся потрескавшейся краски, отходившей от двери хлопьями.  
Горячие слёзы застилали его глаза.  
\- Мне стыдно… мне так стыдно…  
Даже если он вернётся, Роланд не будет его любить. Никто и никогда не сможет полюбить… такого.  
Всё, что остаётся такому – лечь на пол в этой дыре на краю света, и умереть. На этот раз – точно. На этот раз – навсегда.  
\- Но это ты виноват! - Смятый плакат полетел в стену, пустынная ящерица забилась в трещину под прилавком, испугавшись крика. - Ты убил меня! Ты убил меня, и я сошёл с ума! Ты! Ты виноват! Я пытался вернуться, потому что я любил тебя, потому что верил!.. Но я вырос, понимаешь?! Может быть, я не мужчина… может быть, я непонятно что, просто гнилой кусок мяса, но я люблю тебя так, как люблю! Я не могу по-другому! Не смей осуждать меня!   
Ключ со скрежетом вошёл в заржавелый замок, что-то лязгнуло внутри.  
\- Я просто…  
Ключ туго провернулся ещё раз, ещё…  
\- Я просто хочу домой.  
Дверь щёлкнула и открылась с тягучим, мрачным скрипом, больше напоминавшим стон отчаяния.

Всё стихло. Джейк стоял на пороге и чувствовал, что не может сделать больше ни шагу. Всё закончилось.

\- Чокнутый парень, - в полном молчании сказал Эдди Дин, всё ещё сжимавший в руках остатки деревянного ключа. - Далековато ты забрался от Вегаса.  
\- В моём мире нет никакого Вегаса, - прошептал Джейк, и, пошатнувшись, рухнул в траву. Краем ускользающего сознания он успел почувствовать, как кто-то подхватил его, не дав упасть.  
Подхватил, и обнял так крепко, что стало совсем больно.


End file.
